Twin of Percy
by XxStarryBookLoverxX
Summary: A Daughter of Poseidon fell from the sky on the first day of Camp. How come everyone knows her except Percy. But why does she seem so familiar to him? And Why does she look and act like him? A new antagonist comes to the scene. How will the gang take care of this new villain? Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:_ PJ and HoO is owned by the wonderful Rick Riodan! Enjoy_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who is this?

**Percy's POV**

It's been a year since the Gaea "incident." Another year at Camp Half-Blood. I still can't believe I've been here for five years. Sure, every year was like a plot for a book series, with all the quests and baddies, but it's been fun... in a 'seeing your live flash before your eyes' kind of way. But every year, I can't help but feel guilty knowing that I did all of this without _her_ by my side.

I zoned out looking at the younger demi-gods playing together. I can't help but see her and I playing just like they are. I sigh, softly, remembering how we didn't play that much together in public. _'I wish things could've been different.'_ I thought to myself. _'I should've been with her more, if I did then she wouldn't have-' _

_'You shouldn't blame yourself on something that happened years ago. It wasn't even your fault.' _

I jump slightly and look around. "W-who was that?," I ask to no one in particular. After seeing no one next to me, I lay down and gaze at the sky through the camp's barrier. That voice... It sounded familiar. But why? Before I went deeper into my thoughts, I saw a beautiful girl with gorgeous blonde locks and gray pupils block the sun from my eyes.

"Hey, Wise girl." I say to the girl with a smile.

"What are you doing, Percy?," Annabeth asks, ignoring my greeting. "You do know we're supposed to watch the kids today, right?"

I give her a smile and a nod. "Of course, I know that. I was just, uh.. stretching." I chuckle nervously.

Annabeth looks at me, obviously unfazed at the excuse, as she sighed. "You were thinking about something."

"Well, uh..."

"It was about her, wasn't it?"

Well, that didn't take too long.

I saw her gaze at me grow concerned at my silence. She soon sat beside me, on the ground as I sat up. "You know, it's not you fault, right?," She asked. When I sighed, she started to rant, but I soon found myself listening to her voice. _'It wasn't her...'_

Once again, my thoughts were interrupted as one of the kids caught our attention. "Um.. Percy, Annabeth?" We turned to see a little girl with dirty blonde hair, a daughter of Apollo probably.

"Is something wrong, Lilian?," Annabeth asked.

The little girl, Lilian, nodded as she pointed at the sky. "What's that?," She asked. We looked up at the sky to see something... falling?

Well, it's obviously not a bird.

"Really, Percy?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

"What? Did I say that outloud?" I ask. Lilian chuckled.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, before turning her attention back to the falling figure in the sky. "It looks like... a person," She said, "And if that's the case, we need to try and catch them!" She quickly got up and ran towards the center of the camp, with me following right behind her.

As the figure got closer to the ground, I notice the figure being a girl. "Are we going to make it in time to catch her?" I ask to myself. Maybe if I can get Blackjack!

_Blackjack!_

_Sorry, Boss. I'm eating sugar cubes right now._

_BLACKJACK! _

_Yesh, fine. _I hear him sigh. _I'm on the way, boss!_

After a few moments, he flew by me. "Alright, I'll try to get her on Blackjack," I explain to Annabeth, as I get on Blackjack, "If I can't get her, try to catch her on the ground, okay?" When she gives me a nod, I go up in the air towards her.

"Okay, Blackjack. We need to be careful." I tell him. As we get closer, Blackjack stops and starts to hover in the air.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?"

_She told me to, boss._

_What?_

I look at the girl falling closer to the camp ground. I told Blackjack to land to where Annabeth was, who was around a crowd. "What happened?" She asked.

"Blackjack wouldn't get close enough to her for me to get her." I explained.

"What? Why?"

I shrugged, still looking up at the girl in the sky. When she was about to hit the ground, a net of water appeared and caught her. I blinked. Wait, what?!

"Percy, are you-?" Annabeth looked at me, confusion forming in her voice. I shake my head, in response.

"That's a smart move though." I say, admiring the water net.

As soon as the net appeared, it burst as the girl was gently on the ground. The crowd of teens suddenly surrounded the girl. Soon, laughter was heard in the middle of them. A genuine and cheerful laugh. When Annabeth and I finally got through the crowd. We saw the girl, laying on the ground, laughing and then start coughing after.

"I almost thought I didn't have enough energy to do that!" She said with a relieved sigh, after she caught her breath. She got off the ground, back turned in my direction, and patted away the dirt off of her. She noticed the crowd of people around her. "Um... Hi?," She said, nervously, looking around. I heard people gasp as she looked at them. I wonder why.

Then she turned to me. I took the time to get a good look at her. She had on a cyan to mint ombre colored tank top, that was ripped and torn, showing half of her stomach (and zeus almighty, you can grate gold on those abs). She had on dark ripped jeans too. Her hair was mid-back length, dark brown hair (that looked more manageable than mine) and her eyes. They were a bright sea green like mine. Could she be-

Suddenly a wave of water shot towards me. Shocked, my reflexes made me control the water to rush above me and the people behind me. She smiled and walked over to me. "So, you're a child of Poesidon?" I nodded. For some reason, I couldn't find my voice or confidence to speak. Her smile grew wider. "Percy Jackson, right?!," She said, her voice obviously helped show her excitement.

"Y-Yeah."

Silence

She suddenly hugged me. "It's so good to see you again! I thought I'd never see you again," She cried out, hugging me tighter. I looked over at Annabeth, who sent me a look that could kill any man.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I ask.

I felt her tense before letting me go. "You don't remember me?" I shook my head and saw her facial expression deflate slightly. "That makes sense, you were still a little shocked after what happened. I'd be surprised if you did remember me."

She let go and put her fist against my chest. "It's nice to finally get a chance to properly meet you, Percy Jackson. You can call me Lizabeth!"

"I'm guessing short for Elizabeth?"

She nodded with a smile, "Yep, but you can call me Liz or Beth."

I nodded and smiled back. Her smile is pretty contagious.

"Now, Do you know where Chiron is? I need to tell him something important," She told me, shifting the mood from cheerful to completely serious. I was about to say something until Annabeth came in.

"And what do you need Chiron for, _Elizabeth_?" She said, spitting venom when she said her name.

"Annabeth, good to see you again. You know i can't tell you my business with Chiron. It's only between him and I for reasons you wouldn't understand." Liz stated in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"LIZ!"

The tense atmosphere was broken by a bunch of kids, who all toppled themselves on the brunette. I mentally sighed in relief. I looked to see Liz on the ground laughing and talking to the kids. After a while, She got up and told them she had to see Chiron, making them disperse.

"Alright, Percy, let's go to Chiron!" She said, patting my shoulder. "Before I pass out." I heard her whisper. I nod and help her to Chiron.

Now that I think about it, Liz is a Daughter of Poseidon. I guess she's my half sister now. This summer will be intresting.

* * *

_**First Chapter to this rewritten story done! **_

_**I'm excited to see opinions on this version so far. I'll leave "The Lost Twin" up so you guys can compare.**_

_**Well, see you guys in another chapter. Please Favorite and Follow this story to get notified for new chapters. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:PJ and HoO is owned by the wonderful Rick Riodan_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Children of Posiedon**

**3rd POV (Setting: At Chiron's)**

Percy and Annabeth stared at Liz and her new attire, when she stepped out of Chiron's place. Her tank top was replaced with a bright orange 'Camp Half-Blood' sleeveless shirt with a black shirt under it. Her jeans were also replaced with shorts. Around her neck, there was a Trident necklace along with a thick white chocker. On her wrist was a bracelet with a bow pendent. You could see her fairly pale skin tone, that made her eyes seem even brighter. Her hair was the same, though it had one lone braid behind her ear. _**(A/N: for an image just look at my profile pic ;3)**_

"What? Like something you see?" Liz's voice broken the two out of their trance.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear a Camp Half-Blood shirt before." Annabeth blurted out.

Liz's bright eyes seemed to flicker as she smiled, sadly. "Yeah, there's always been no reason to when _she_ was around..."

Annabeth looked at her. "Right, I'm sorry about that."

"No need, it was bound to happen.." Liz said to her quietly.

There was a small silence between the two. Before Liz clapped her hands together getting the couple's attention. "Well, there's no need to dwell on the past. I'm going to head on to my Cabin. You two have fun with the kid from Camp Jupiter." She said before walking off.

**Percy's POV**

_'Kid from Camp Jupiter?' _I thought to myself, '_Who is she talking about?'_ I heard Annabeth gasp, "That's right! Jason is coming by with Piper!" She slapped her forehead, obviously hating that she forgot about something like that. I can't believe I forgot either but...

"How did she know?" I ask to no one in particular.

I didn't mention this, but Piper left with Jason to Camp Jupiter for the summer. To catch up with each other. Leo stayed here while they left. Of course, Piper being a daughter of Aphrodite, she can't stay there. But Chiron and Reyna didn't have a problem with the camps meeting. but only a few people at a time.

"How did who know?" A voice said. We turned to see a familiar male blonde behind us.

"Jason! Piper!" Annabeth said, excitement heard in her voice as she hugged the couple.

"Hey, Bro!" I said to Jason, giving him a fistbump. "How are you guys?"

Jason returned the fistbump as we stared walking around the camp, listening to how they've been. Soon we found ourselves telling them about Liz and her what she said before they appeared. "Woah, really?" Piper piped up _**(no pun intended ^^;). **_"Right?" Annabeth says, "It's almost creepy."

"It's more creepy that it looks like you know her." I told her. Annabeth's face turned blank. "What?" i asked, a little uneasy about her expression. "Percy, almost everyone in the camp knows her." She said, looking at me with almost a grim expression, "and not all for good reasons..." The four of us stopped and stared at her. Before I could ask her what she meant, there was a sudden...war cry? We looked at each other as we started to run in the direction of the cry.

When we got there a crowd was already surrounding the person who made it. We quietly pushed through the crowd to see what was going on. "Now, Clarisse, think about what you're going to do." I heard a voice say as we were slowly making our way to the front. '_What's going on?' _i thought as i saw a frozen wall in between Clarisse and Liz. Clarisse was in a warrior stance and stared at Liz with an intensity I'm glad she never looked at me with. While Liz had her hands up, probably to make sure the wall was intact between them, with a small smirk on her face but was in a defensive stance.

"You show your face here and you think this wasn't going to happen?" Clarisse starts as she tries to move around the wall, "If so you are a fool."

Liz chuckled nervously as she moves the wall to stay in between them, "I just thought we grew out of this after all these years."

"Heh, Like i'll grow out of beating you."

"Who said you ever beat me?"

Clarisse growled at the comment and yelled. "PUT DOWN THE WALL AND FIGHT ME!"

Liz's smirk was wider as she said, "Alright, but don't blame me if i hurt you too much." And with that the wall melted down. As soon as it disappeared, Clarisse lunged forward and swung her sword towards Liz, who dodged it by moving to the side. She grabbed Clarisse's arm and tossed her to the ground then stepped back. As Clarisse got up, Liz stretched her arms and got into a fighting stance. I came into a realization that Clarisse was the only one with a weapon and Liz was fighting bare handed.

Clarisse ran towards her and began to swing left to right. Liz dodged all her swings as she moved side to side. Clarisse then tried to slash her across her chest. Luckily Liz bent backwards and turned down to the ground and kicked Clarisse's shins. Clarisse fell from the impact but caught herself before she completely hit the ground. Liz took the opportunity and knee'd Clarisse in the face, sending her flying backwards. When Clarisse touched the ground she flipped back up on her feet.

She stared at Liz with an annoyed look. "You're not taking me seriously." She said her with a aggravated tone. Liz chuckled at the girl. "As if i would fight you with all my strength. No offense but you're not ready for my serious fighting." You would think at that Clarisse would go crazy with anger, but she didn't. She just sighed at her and got back in position. After a while of staring, they both launched towards each other.

Punch, kick, bend, dodge, slash, block, **_(up_**, **_up down down left right a-)_**. With those moves they could barley connect to each other. "Shouldn't we stop this?" I heard Jason whisper to me. I look at him and shrug.

"I don't think we should get involved." I whispered back. It's just a feeling, but I feel if we get involved they'll get a lot more serious. "It's best we get out of their way and they'll tire themselves out. Or until one of them gives up." I whisper the last part. I see Jason nod and look back at the two. My gaze turns around the crowd surrounding them.

There were faces or excitement and wonder. The kids that trampled Liz earlier were cheering for her to win. While the people from the Ares Cabin were cheering for Clarisse. Some were betting on who would win. Surprisingly, most betted on Liz. I wonder if she's actually stronger than Clarisse without a weapon.

I turn my attention back towards the fight to see Clarisse in a water bubble. Liz was covering her mouth, obviously sniggering at the daughter of Ares squirming around in the bubble. It was truly a sight to see, but remembering the wall she did before it made me wonder. Where did the water come from? What other things can she do? They seem like stuff it'll take a while to perfect.

After a few seconds, Liz walked over the the bubble and popped it and Clarisse fell onto the ground. Before she got up, Liz froze her hands and feet to the ground. As Clarisse struggled to get up, Liz kneeled in front of her with a smile. "Looks like I win, right?"

Clarisse looked at her with a glare, "Only cuz you froze me to the ground," She then smirked. "But yeah, you won this time." With that, the ice around her melted. Liz held her hand out in front of her, reaching it towards Ares' daughter. Clarisse took it and got up to get a pat on the back by Liz. They smiled at each other.

"I don't think I've ever seen her smile like that." I muttered softly.

Annabeth must have heard me. "Well, it's no surprise. They've been friends for years." She explained.

I glance at my girlfriend before looking back at the two. I hummed softly as i saw kids from the crowd surround them. For some reason, seeing Liz's face turn from shock to joy made me smile and let out a breath i didn't know i was holding in. Seeing the sight somehow made me feel calmer. I wonder why.

* * *

_**Second Chapter done! You guys I'm seriously considering making a new story that just explains Liz's character more but i need to wait a fe- a lot of chapters to actually make it.**_

**_Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to Follow, Favorite, and Review to show that you guys want more!_**

**_See ya later_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:_ Percy Jackson, HoO, and Greek Mythology in general does not belong to me. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Questions Answered**

**Percy's POV**

I stared at the two surrounded by the young demi-gods. The small fight replaying in my mind. The fight was basically over after a few minutes. I started to over hear conversations that came from the crowd. "She's awesome!" "Where did she come from?" "She beat Clarrise that easily?" "She's so strong." "I wonder how she became that strong. She barely comes to the camp."

_'She barely comes to camp?' _I apparently thought out loud, seeing Annabeth nodded.

"It's rare for her to come. Especially after two years ago." Her voice was soft, but somewhat stern.

"What happened two years ago again?" Jason ased.

"The battle with Kronos.." I answered quietly but made sure it was loud enough the them to hear. "But why would she not come after that?" I asked turning to Annabeth.

She looked hesitant. "It's not my place to say. All I can tell you is she was really close to the people that died then."

There was a silence as I silently nodded and turned my head back towards Liz and Clarisse. Even though that explains why she didn't come after that, I still wonder why I haven't seen or heard of her before then. It's weird though, I've never seen her until now, but I feel like I have. Maybe I crossed paths with her before? I'm not sure.. Maybe i can talk to her one day about it..

"Percy!" I hear a voice call out. I look towards it to see Liz motioning me to come to her. I see the kids around her smiling widely at me, while Clarisse looks at me with a smirk and Liz with a nervous smile. Seeing such a sight makes me worried that I'm either going to get pranked or killed.. hopefully neither. I hesitantly make my way over to them.

When I got there Clarisse, suddenly and surprisingly, wrapped her arm around the back of my neck. "So, Jackson. These young demigods here want to ask you something. So, be nice."

"Ask me what?" I question, struggling to get out of Clarisse's grasp.

The little demi gods looked at Liz, who sighed and nodded at them, before looking back at me. A little girl with caramel brown hair walked towards me and asked in a small and quiet voice, "C-Can you teach us how to fight with a weapon like you do?"

I stopped struggling and looked at the young girl. I don't know what made me melt more. Her pleading look along with the other kids that surrounded us. The small excitement that was in her voice. Maybe it was just hearing the rest kids saying 'Please.' Whatever it was, I just smiled at them and said, "Sure, I can."

The answer made them smile and cheer. That sight made my smile grow as i feel Clarisse's grasp released from me. I stood up straight and felt a sharp pain on my back. I jump at the pain and turned and frowned at Clarisse, who just smiled. "Good on ya! You didn't make the little kids cry!"

"They would've cried-?"

"Plus you get to work with Liz. Can't wait to see how you guys do!" She said, interrupting me. Wait-

"Liz is going to teach them too?" I asked and turned towards her.

She laugh nervously, "Yeah. They asked me if i could teach them how to fight like i do." She looked at me with a smile.

"That's really nice of you to do." I told her.

"It's the least i can do for the Camp." She said with her soft smile. Soon she turned her head towards the excited kids and clapped ber hands. "Alright, It's to see all of your eagerness, and it's extremely cute." I chuckled at the comment. "But save your eagerness and energy for tomorrow. Because you asked two kids of Poseidon, who both fought for a long time, to teach you. It's going to be a while for us to come up with something that's both easy and difficult... and also fun. So after today, i want you all to rest up and get ready, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" the kids shouted.

"Good. Clarisse, we're going to Chiron's to inform him about it." Liz turned to me, grabbed my arm, after she said that, and practically dragged me to Chiron's.

When we were mid way, Liz stopped and looked at me, with a sorry look. "I'm so sorry for that whole thing." She said with a small bow. "I didn't think they'll try and get someone, but they do need to learn how to fight with a useful weapon."

"You don't fight with them?" I ask, tilting my head.

"Not really no," she chuckled, "It's a little difficult for me to use a sword or anything with my primary hand. The best thing for is a bow, but that's for long ranged combat." She explained as we started walking again.

"But you also used-" I paused as a realization came to me. "where did you learn to do that with the water?"

Liz looked at me and thought for a bit. "Hmm, i don't know how to explain it without giving a demonstration..." She looked around and went towards a bunch of flowers next to us then told me to come here. "Water is basically in everything we see, feel and touch. Heck, we're mostly made of water. So if there's no proper water soucre for me to use I use the next best thing.. I borrow."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

She laughed softly. "It does sound silly doesn't it? Feel one of the flowers."

I looked at her strangely before doing so. "It just feels like a soft flower."

She nods, "That shows that it has water in it. So when I know that..." She trailed off as she raised an open hand over the flower i touched and closed her eyes. After a few moments, some water came out of the flower. She closed her hand as there was about a teaspoon of water hovering above the flower. "I borrow the water by taking some out of it," She turns the water around in her hand "Not too much.. not too little."

"What happens if you take too much or too little?" I ask, looking at her.

"Well, if it's too little it'll be harder to work with. If it's too much than you'll kill whatever you got the water from. Which would turn 'borrowing' into 'taking.'" She explained as she, somehow, putting the water back into the flower. Liz looked at the flower a smile and muttered a thank you before getting up.

"Well, that explains that, but how did you freeze the water?" I ask, getting up.

She hummed, "I honestly don't know. I just can."

I look at her, with a raised eyebrow. She notices the confused look and shrugged. "That's weird."

She chuckled and nodded, "It is, but it's me."

We walked the rest of the way to Chiron's in silence. Well, mostly silence. Liz stared humming a strangely familiar tune on the way. The thought of me knowing her before this comes back to me.

* * *

**_Hope you guys enjoyed this terrible explanation of explaining one thing Liz can do. :D_**

**_And I really hope you all enjoyed to chapter. Please favorite, follow and review if you did. _**

**_See you all soon,_**

**_ Starry~_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything about Greek mythology nor the characters from PJ or HoO. Enjoy the Chapter!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

**3rd POV**

Percy and Liz were walking back from Chiron's, who loved the idea of the two children of Poseidon teaching, and were enjoying each others company by talking. When they got to the camp they realized it was 'Swim & Beach Time' _**(This is an actual thing on the actual schedule)** _and walked down to the beach to see the campers enjoying themselves. When the younger campers saw they two they practically dragged the two in the water, begging them to do some sort of trick with their "magic."

Liz sighed as Percy chuckled at the kids enthusiasm. On the beach, Annabeth was looking at the scene with a small smile. Next to her, Jason and Piper were laughing at the sight of the 'Hero of Olympus' being dragged by a couple of kids. The rest of the campers looked at the two, eager to see the differences of how they use their power.

Liz whispered something in Percy's ear and smiled. Percy nodded at her and backed away, a couple of steps. With a breath, he made water bubbles float, from the body of water they were standing on, and move towards Liz. As they floated past her, the surface of the bubbles turned into frost and started to move towards (and above) the young campers. With curiosity, the kids poked the frozen water bubbles above them and had cold water fall on top of their heads. They looked at each other with a blank expression and then laughed as they popped more.

The other campers laughed at the young kids getting dumped with water.

.

.

.

Only to be dumped with water themselves. They turned to a smirking Liz, who quickly turned her gaze back to the younger campers. Percy, on the other hand, was laughing his figurative tail off. That brought the angry stares to him and it quickly shut him up and pointed at Liz. She looked at him with confusion and betrayal. "What did I do?" she asked him.

"You doused those innocent bystanders with water, that's what you did." He replied motion the campers on the beach.

"Me?" Liz said appalled at the accusation, "Well yeah but it wasn't _my_ idea." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Percy scoffed, "And you're saying it was mine?"

"If the shoe fits." She said quietly.

Sea-green eyes glared into hers. "What did you say?"

Liz walked up closer with each word as she repeated what she said. "I said if. the shoe. _fits_."

There was a pause between the two before they both started arguing about gods know what. The tension that surrounded the area disappeared once the did. The whole camp was prepared for the two children of Poseidon to fight not argue like... kids. Even tho the tension just disappeared, half the campers were snickering at the sight of the two strongest campers acting like kids. Jason, Piper, and Grover on the other hand was rolling. Not because of them acting like children, but because they looked so serious doing it. The other half of the camp was just trying to figure out what they were saying to each other, only to find it difficult since they were overlapping each other.

"I can not believe you, like seriously, just because now that your not the only one that can control water _doesn't _mean that you can blame me for-

"Oh, don't start with that you know I have much clever ideas to prank people unlike a noob like you-"

"Your pranks were lame and you know it!"

"As lame as your face!"

"Oh how mature coming from you. You know I'm real sick of your bull crap-"

"I mean really how hard is it to accept how stupid you look. You look like you haven't been out in the sun for a month-"

"You look like you've been hit by trucks in your sleep for the past ten years-"

"How can your hair be _that _messy? Do you not know how to use a comb?-"

"I am not going to stand here and be insulted by some hater. I look absolutely fabulous. You can't even approach how awesome I look no matter how hard you try. But that might be to hard for you to know how to do-"

"You know this is _exactly why_-"

"And just so you know-"

"**MOM LIKED ME MORE THAN YOU!**"

They both gasped in anger and shock before another word was said the two was separated. Liz being carried away by Clarisse and Percy dragged away by Annabeth. "YOU'RE LUCKY I'M BEING HELD BACK!" They yelled at each other one last time. The campers watching were in between shock and laughter as they saw the two get pulled away.

* * *

_**Liz: well that was a short chapter **_

_**Percy: and a sudden update..**_

_**Me: Okay i'll admit i had no idea what to do for this chapter and it became a writer's block im sorry**_

_**Liz: and?**_

_**Me: and... i may have forgotten almost everything about Percy Jackson like a phase disappearing..**_

_**Percy: Rude**_

_** Me: I know, if quarantine wasn't a thing this would've been a bad memory or something... but i think about this story way too much... Since im gonna be super bored and can no longer enjoy my senior year at school-**_

_**Liz and Percy: Ouch**_

_**Me: Yeah, ill probably write more while reading a Percy Jackson x read...er**_

_**Percy: ...**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Percy: wha-**_

_**Liz: well this is awkward... Y'all should know what to do if you enjoy the story which will not be a love story between the writer and my "brother"**_

_**Percy: wait- WHAT?!**_

_**Me: ...why did you have to say... anyway yeah hope yall enjoyed**_

_**Percy: i feel like we need to talk-**_

_**Liz and Me: SEE YOU DEMI-GODS LATER!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:**_** ...**_

_**Percy: ...  
**_

_**Me: Look just... do the disclaimer, I'll explain while the chapter's going on.**_

_**Percy: Sure. *Ahem* Okay you awesome people, Me and all the other well known characters are not owned by Starry. **_

_**Me and Percy: Enjoy the cha-**_

_**Percy: Oh is this when this Twin is found?**_

_**Me: I- what?**_

_**Percy: Well the story is about a twin so...**_

_**Me: ...Y'all enjoy the chapter along with Percy **_

_**Percy: What's that suppo-**_

_**Me: ACTION!**_

* * *

Annabeth stopped dragging Percy away from Liz and gave him a strange look. "What?" He asked, noticing her features. Before she could speak, Jason, Piper, and Grover ran up to them out of breath from laughing and running. "You guys alright?" Percy asked the trio.

"Yo.. that was hilarious." Jason said.

"It was definitely new." Grover added.

"Were you guys serious?" Piper spoke up looking at him.

The two blondes and the satyr turned to look at Percy, who was smirking in almost pride.

"Oh my GODS"

"YOU TWO WERE FAKING IT?!" Clarisse yelled in Liz's face.

"Well duh. If we weren't the beach would be destroyed by now." Liz said sitting down on a tree stump, with a small smile.

"Seaweed brain you and her are both crazy, we thought you were going to fight each other." Annabeth sighed.

"Well that's what it was supposed to look like." The son of Poseidon shrugged.

"What do you mean it was 'supposed' to look like that, Perce?" Grover asked.

Percy paused. His mouth formed a thin line as he started to think about it. "I'm.. not entirely sure, but it's like i did something like that before."

"What about the last thing you guys said?" Clarisse asked the dark brunette, at the same Jason asked the black haired teen.

"That was a complete test to see if he'd do it." Liz gave a short explanation, "If you'd aak him why I'm one hundred percent sure he'll say-"

"It just felt natural." Percy shrugged once more. When he looked at the four's confused faces he passed by them saying, "The words just slipped out my mouth."

Clarisse stared at the girl she carried away with an amused look. "So you tricked him?"

"I wouldn't say tricked," Liz smirked, "it's more like testing a hypothesis."

The Daughter of Ares blinked at her before letting out a low whistle. "You got this all planned out, huh?"

Liz chuckled and nodded. "Yep, but thats me setting the pins dinner is when he should know how to knock them down."

"Should I get the popcorn ready?"

Liz laughed at the question. "If you want."

"Nice and speaking of dinner it's starting soon." Clarisse told her.

"Yeah, we should go." Liz said getting up. "Oh and Clarisse," Clarisse stopped walking to look at the girl,"It's nice to talk to you again" A kind smile appeared on Liz's lightly tanned face.

Clarisse started at her before turning away, "Same here, mama fish"

"Tch, thought you were done with that." Liz grumbled as she walked next to her friend.

"I was till you smiled." Clarisse laughed.

***Timeskip brought to you by Gay Nico***

When Clarisse and Liz arrived to the dining area they see all the campers from the beach there seating in their respectful spots. Clarisse said her farewell and good luck to Liz before heading to the Ares table. Liz stood there for a moment_ 'It's now or never'_ she said to herself, making her way to the Poseidon table. She stopped by Percy, who stared at her.

The dining are became quiet as the two had a staring contest. Half were afraid they'd start fighting. The other half wondering if they would argue. But no one was prepared for the two to start laughing like mad people. Well... Clarisse maybe. THe two children of Poseidon laughed for a few minutes before Liz sat down and they started talking to each other. Annabeth glanced at the two questionably before talking to her siblings at her own table. While Clarisse sent a few glances as well but more eager.

Percy looked at the food Liz had. _'Wait that's..'_ "Blue food?" he said aloud. Liz looked at him with a smile.

"What can i say, they taste better blue." She said with a small shrug eating a blue macaron. Feeling Percy's eyes on her she continued, "My mother used to make blue food once my brother was so.. what's the word.."

"Fascinated-?" Percy started to say slowly

"Obsessed! He was so obsessed with the color blue." She told him with a giggle.

_'I feel a little offended and insulted,but also familiar.. .' _he thought to himself, but stayed silent.

Liz took the silence to keep talking, "But yeah, he wanted blue food and she gave to him." She smiled to herself thinking back at the last times she been with her family together.

"You said you're mom used to. Did she stop?" Percy asked, wanting to know more.

Liz looked at him and down at his plate. "Doesn't seem like it." She told him with a kind smile.

Percy blinked at her a few times. _'That smile.. it looks like mom's smile-!' _Percy didn't notice Liz's smile grew as he went into his thoughts.

_'Alright Liz, last pin to set up.'_ She thought to herself with a breath. "Hey Bart, you need to give your offering." She said.

"Sure Liza _**(like Lisa... simpson- ight I'll shut up).**_" He said tossing in a offering to his father with a small prayer, Liz doing the same with a smile. _'Wait...' _Percy thought suddenly after a few seconds. He looks at her in shock, not minding the campers going toward the bonfire for the sing-along.

Noticing Percy's frozen state, Annabeth, Grover, Piper, Jason, and Clarisse stayed behind to figure out what happened. "Is something wrong?" Annabeth asked Percy, only to be ignored.

Percy, getting out of his thoughts said a name quietly, but loud enough for the others to hear. "Harmonia?"

Liz beamed at hearing the name and nodded. "It's been awhile, Perseus."

Jason, confused, coughed to gain the two's attention. Once they turned their heads he says, "I'm sorry if i'm ruining a moment, but what's going on?"

"Yeah, an explanation would be nice right now." Grover said.

"I got it," 'Liz' said getting up from the table, "My name's Harmonia Lizabeth Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and twin sister of Perseus Jackson. Nice to meet you all." She finished with a small curtsy.

* * *

_**Percy: Oohh**_

_**Me: Yeah**_

_**Liz: Wait, Harmonia? It was Nyxeus Last time**_

_**Me: Yeah well this is a remake and Nyx or Nyxeus doesn't fit anymore for your character anymore.**_

_**Liz: ...should i be scared?**_

_**Me: ...maybe..**_

_**Percy: Well find out the gang's reaction to Harmonia in the next chapter. Also Starry**_

_**Me: Yes?**_

_**Percy: ..Two in one day keep it up, for your sake.**_

_**Me: I have no other choice... anyway Hope y'all enjoyed it. See you guys tomorrow. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Me: Honestly.. It feels nice to write again.**_

_**Annabeth: Writing is refreshing..  
**_

_**Liz: Yeah it's a shame you spelt my name wrong.**_

_**Me: ...Oh crap- Should I keep it like that?**_

_**Liz: No, unless you want to keep the red lines.**_

_**Me: Yeah Okay... Oh Annabeth think you can do the disclaimer?**_

_**Annabeth: Sure, Percy Jackson and HoO is not own by Starry. All credit goes to Rick Riodan and Greek Mythology. So far Hermonia is the only character she owns.**_

_**Me: and with that, enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_Previously on the Twin of Percy: _

_"Yeah, an explanation would be nice right now." Grover said._

_"I got it," 'Liz' said getting up from the table, "My name's Harmonia Lizabeth Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson and twin sister of Perseus Jackson. Nice to meet you all." She finished with a small curtsy._

* * *

The four looked at her in shock. While Clarisse hummed, amused. Percy got back in his thoughts with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry," Piper blurted out, "But did you say 'Jackson?'"

"And did you say 'Twin?!'" Grover bleated out.

The dark brunette chuckled, "Yep! You heard right."

"So," Jason, started with a thinking look, "Who's older?"

"Lightning boy, we're twins, but since you asked i-"

"I'm older by 2 minutes!" Harmonia interrupted her brother with a tone that practically screamed the 'i'm right' energy. Percy glared at her, as she gave a smug smirk. "You know it's true, so shush." She told him. Percy sighed and shrugged. Harmonia looked at Annabeth, who seemed be in deep thought. "Is something wrong Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked at her and let out a small sigh, running her hands through her blonde hair. "It's just," She started and paused, getting her words together, "Demigod twins are already rare but twins of one of the Big Three is unheard of." The daughter of Athena looked at the two of them. "How come you two weren't together?" She asked.

"That is a good question," Grover said, "I never saw you with him until now."

The twins' faces darkened. "Well," Percy started scratching his head, "That's honestly a question that should be obvious."

"What do you mean?" The blonde asked.

"Imagine two demigods of one of the big three together," Harmonia started, "We didn't understand at the time but that could have attract a lot of trouble the older we got. Sa- Our mother married Smelly Gabe to keep everyone safe but-"

"There was so much he could do." Percy finished. "Gabe was enough to hid me but if we were together who knows what would've happened. When we were eight, mom realized that and separated us." The last sentence made Harmonia wince.

"She separated you guys at eight years old?!" Piper asked, horrified. Harmonia and Percy nodded grimly.

"We still found ways to communicate though." Harmonia piped up, causing Percy to smile and nod.

"Wait, pause please," Grover suddenly said and turned to the daughter of ares, "Clarisse you haven't said anything this whole time."

Clarisse shrugged, "That's because I know all this."

.

.

.

"WHAT?!" Grover, Percy, Piper, and Jason yelled.

"Yeah, figured as much." Annabeth said, making the three turn their heads to her. "What they hang out a lot." Harmonia laughed and nodded.

"It has been a while since I've heard anyone refer her as Harmonia, though." Clarisse admitted.

Harmonia nodded, "That it has."

"So," Piper started, "What do we call you?"

Harmonia shrugged, "It's up to you guys."

"We'll stick with Liz." They said bluntly. Causing Percy and Harmonia to chuckle.

Liz turned to Percy, "What about you?"

Percy thought for a minute, "I'll switch. I might need to redo some nicknames."

"Damn right you do, Bart." She said, ruffling his hair.

"Never mind, Liza."

"Tch-"

The others watched the two with a smile. Seeing this side of the Hero of Olympus made them smile. Jason, being reminded of his own sister, was smiling the widest. "LIZ!" a voice rang out from a far. They all turned to see one of the younger campers running up to them.

"Yes?" Liz asked.

"Come on you said you would sing for us today!" the camper said, anxiously.

Liz hummed, "Did I?"

"Yes!" the child said.

Harmonia chuckled and nodded. "Okay then lets go."

_***Timeskip and yes there will be actual song lyrics in this chapter cuz why not***_

Liz and the others arrived at the bonfire, seeing the bright faces the other younger campers had. Liz sat down by one of the kids of Apollo, a guitar being handed to her. "Um..Any requests?" She asked, sounding nervous. The question brought a lot of suggestions.

"The Campfire song song!"

"Hurricane!"

"Earthquake!"

"I Write Sins Not Tragedies!" A certain Death boi said.

"..."

"What about a Mash-Up?"

"Yeah" The others agreed.

"Alright then." Liz said. She started to play the guitar.

_"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_  
_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_  
_I fell right through the cracks_  
_And now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool done run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_  
_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_  
_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some"_

Percy and the others were taken back by how different her singing voice was compared to her talking voice. Percy smiled though, remembering the times his sister would sing themselves asleep.

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours (I am yours)_

_Now open up your mind and see like me_  
_Open up your plans and dang you're free_  
_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_  
_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_  
_We're just one big family_  
_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait I'm sure_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_Our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far_  
_Behind me_

_Somewhere over the rainbow (hey)_  
_Bluebirds fly (I see them fly)_  
_Birds fly over the rainbow (I am yours)_  
_Why, oh why can't I?_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_  
_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_  
_But my breath fogged up the glass_  
_So I drew a new face and laughed_  
_I guess what I'm saying is there ain't no better reason_  
_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_  
_It's what we aim to do_  
_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_So please don't please don't please don't_  
_There's no need to complicate_  
_'Cause our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

Liz finished with the last strum of the guitar. There was a roar of applause from the campers. Liz got up with a small blush and said a quiet thank you and sat down. The rest of the bonfire went along as normal. When it ended, the campers went to they're cabins. Leaving the twins in the cabin by themselves to talk to each other, face to face, after eight years.

* * *

_**Me: Well that was fun.**_

_**Harmonia: Yeah the song was nice.**_

_**Annabeth: Yeah about that, will that be a thing in this?**_

_**Me: ...Mayb-**_

_**Percy: That's a yes**_

_**Annabeth: A total yes**_

_**Me: I like songs...**_

_**Piper: Do i get to sing a song?**_

_**Me: Don't know, anyway hope y'all enjoyed the chapter.**_

_**Harmonia: The next chapter will be Percy and I talking.**_

_**Me: Hope i'm helping with the boredom of quarantine.. Btw the song used was I'm Yours/Somewhere Over the Rainbow by Straight No Chaser**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Jason: Hey, uh.. where's Percy and Liz?**_

_**Me: Oh.. Hi first off.. second they're going over the lines.**_

_**Jason: Cool, so are we going to show up in this chapter at all?**_

_**Me: Probably not, why?**_

_***pop pop pop***_

_**Jason: ...**_

_**Me: ...is that popcorn?**_

_**Jason: ...Yeah**_

_**Me: ...save me some, anyway since you're here do the disclaimer please.**_

_**Jason: I'd rather not be killed of so i will and Starry does not own us or any Greek Mythology. We belong to Rick Riodan. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

Percy was laying on the bed in the cabin, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts swimming around in his head too much to go to sleep. He let out a small sigh as he turned to his side, seeing his twin in the bed next to him. Suddenly word flew out his mouth, even though they haven't been said to her in years. "Can't sleep either, sis?"

Liz's head turned as her eyes met his. A flushed smile formed on her face as she replied, "Doesn't seem like I can, bro." The two laid there in a comfortable, yet tense silence.

"It's just-" They both started to say.

"I'm sorry, you go first-"

"No, you can go, i don't mind."

Percy looked at Harmonia before he faced back to look at the ceiling. "It's just.. it's almost a weird feeling having you here with me again." He said, a tightness never leaving his throat. "But yet, it's still a comforting feeling to have." He heard an agreeing hum next him. There was another pause.

"You know... you share quite the resemblance to mom." Percy piped up.

Liz hummed. "That's a big word coming from you," Percy scoffed making Liz laugh, "but yeah I noticed."

"Can I ask you something?" Percy asked turning his head.

"Shoot."

"Where were you the whole time?"

Liz looked into her brother's eyes before looking at the ceiling herself. "I can't tell you everything right now, but-" She said quietly turning back towards him with a smile, "My life has been as adventurous as yours."

Percy blinked at her and chuckled, "Well, I don't doubt that much."

There was a comfortable pause between the two.

"What can you tell me?" Percy asked suddenly.

Harmonia hummed to herself, "I moved in with a few cousins for a year or two, and it wasn't fun."

Percy huffed, "Way to be vague about it."

"Well I can't give you details, Perce." Harmonia said, "Well at least.._not here_."

They looked at each other with a knowing glance. "Do you think we can be as... _close _as we were before?"

"Maybe." She replied with a smirk.

"Oh my gods, we can still do _that_?!"

Harmonia shushed him, "Quiet, Zack." Percy gave out a mumble along the lines of _'if i'm Zack that makes you Cody.' _but nodded anyway. Liz let out a sigh after a few seconds. "But there's only one way to find out, right?"

They both had a smirk on their faces as they laid down comfortably in their beds.

"Also for your information, I liked Cody more than Zack anyway."

"Cool to know how unawesome you are."

...

"That's not a w-"

"Yeah i realized as soon as it left my mouth."

"Good night, Perce."

"G' night, Har."

Liz let out a groan before they both fell asleep.

* * *

_**Jason: Wait... That's it?!**_

_**Me: For the time being...**_

_**Annabeth: She didn't know what to put.**_

_**Me: Wise girl, I love you but you don't need to tell everyone that.**_

_**Jason: So you forgot the direction it was going in?**_

_**Me: ...basically yeah, hit a writer's block for a bit.**_

_**Jason: Aww-**_

_**Me: But i do have big plans for the next chapter because they're talk is far from over!**_

_**Jason: ...will it continue in the next chapter**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Jason: ...**_

_**Me: ...anyway see y'all later**_

_**Jason: Wait that doesnt-**_

_**Me: BYE!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Me: Well last chapter was the shortest chapter and it will be the only short chapter in this story.**_

_**Jason: Promise?**_

_**Me: I promise! after this one-**_

_**Jason: What?**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Harmonia (Liz): Swear on River Styx.**_

_**Me: I swear on- Hol' up... I can't swear on that...**_

_**Harmonia (Liz): Eh, it was worth a shot.**_

_**Piper and Percy: Did someone say shot?!**_

_**Annabeth and Jason: Oh no**_

_**Me: 'oh no' what?**_

**_Piper and Percy: "I AM NOT THROWING AWAY MY SHOT-"_**

**_Me: ...Ohh_**

**_Liz: Hamilton, right?_**

**_Me: Yeah, i listened to that a lot.. thought I'd show why my PJ phase died out..._**

**_Liz: Hm... Anyway, I'm the only character so far that belongs to Starry here._**

**_Annabeth: All others are owned by Rick Riodan. _**

**_Me: And Greek mythology isn't owned by anyone... i don't think._**

**_Jason: *Staring at Percy and piper* They're still going-_**

**_Liz and Anna: Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

**_Oh, Hi Starry here... Um before i begin the chapter, i will start back to character povs and each character will refer to Liz (or Harmonia) differently._**

**_Percy-both names_**

**_Annabeth-Harmonia_**

**_Jason-Liz_**

**_Piper-both names_**

**_Grover-_****_Liz_**

**_Clarisse-Liz_**

**_Chiron-Harmonia _**

**_More characters will appear but those are who i'm focused on now. Screenshot if needed._**

* * *

_Dream time:_

_'Percy opened his eyes to see a familiar scene in front if him. Six year old twins were talking in they're own space outside. The older twin sister was sitting by a boulder, watching her younger twin climbing down a tree almost anxiously. "Hey, P." the twin sister called to her brother, once he made it safely to the ground._

_"Yeah, Har?" The brother answered, making the girl snort softly. The boy sat down by his sister. _

_"Do you think we'll always be together?" The dark brown haired girl asked him.  
_

_The brother was taken back. "Of course!" The boy practically yelled,"We're twins after all." _

_"You think so?" _

_The brother made an affirmative hum and nodded sharply. "Why would you ask that?"_

_The girl paused. "A.. nightmare I had."_

_"A nightmare? Really?" The boy scoffed. "What are you five?"_

_"Shut up!" The girl snapped, an embarrassed blush coming on her face,"It felt super real!" _

_"What happened?"_

_"...I remember getting dragged away from you, while you were calling my name then you turned older.. and there were more people... but you yelling out something I didn't umderstand, but still calling out my name. I.. felt myself smile and turned around seeing a.. long knife then i saw red before everything turned black."_

_When she finished she looked up to see her brother's blank face. "What did older me look like?"_

_"Beat up, but better than you look now." She replied quickly._

_The boy rolled his eyes and thought. "What did older me say?"_

_That made the girl think. "Um... stuff like 'It doesn't have to be this way-' 'I just got you back, I can't lose you again-' and 'Think about what's going to happen.'"_

_"Well that's weird.."_

_"What if that stuff actually happens?" The sister asked, worry lacing her voice._

_The young Perseus looked at young Harmonia with a perplexed look. "It's just a nightmare. Why would it?" They both got up and left soon after._

_Percy looked across from him to see Harmonia looking at him with a kind, yet sad smile, mouthing words to him while being dragged away. "Do you think it can happen?" Before he could get a word out, the ground crumpled under him and the dream ended.'_

* * *

Percy woke up with by falling off the bed. He groaned and climbed back on. Turning his head he saw Harmonia, who was still sleeping. Peacefully? For a demigod, who knows. Percy glanced at the fountain in his cabin. Should he tell his mother about Liz? No, he'll leave that to his sister.

The hero laid on his back, arms folded behind his head. He started thinking back to the dream. _'I do remember that day,'_ he thought, _But that dream she had.. was it a demigod dream?'_ he pondered about the nightmare his sister had years ago. Wondering if and when it was going to happen. Next thing he knew, he fell back asleep.

In the bed next to him, Harmonia shifted in her bed. She turned towards her brother with a blank look. A soft smile appeared on her face as she got up and walked out the cabin door.

* * *

_**Jason: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?**_

_**Me: What's wrong?**_

_**Jason: *pointing at Percy and Piper* They're still going!**_

_**Liz: It's pretty amusing..**_

_**Annabeth: It's aggravating..**_

_**Me: I got this.. Hey SLAM ON THE BRAKES!**_

_**Piper and Percy: ...**_

_**Liz: ...-Before i even turn the key?**_

_**Me: ...welp, Hope ya'll enjoyed. I swear i'll make these convos shorter i'm just going short on actual human interaction other than my family.. The actual chapters will be longer.**_

_**J,A,Pip,Percy, and Me: Bye!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Me_:**_** okay, okay i can do this-**_

_**Jason: What are yo- **_

_**Me: Shush don't aay anything just do the disclaimer**_

_**Jason: ...Okay then? The characters in PJ and HoO belong to Rick Riodan and Greek Mythology. Liz (or Harmonia) belongs to Starry. Enjoy th-**_

_**Me: ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**_

_**Jason: E=Mc scared!**_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

I woke up to the sunlight coming through the cabin's windows. I turned to the bed next to mine to see no one there. I sat up quickly and hopped off the bed. Am I panicking? No, not at all... Okay maybe a little. But it's not my fault! I haven't seen my sister in ten years, I barely heard her voice all that time. Now that I know she's here, I can't lose her again so quickly. It's not happening. Not on my watch. Especially after what i dreamt about. I promised we're always going to be togeth-

"Is something wrong, P?" A familiar voice rang out in the cabin.

I turned to see my sister sitting on by the fountain. She looked like she was writing in a journal. "I- Have you been there the whole time?" I asked her, seemingly out of breath.

"Yeah?" The statement sounded like a question but i'll take it. I let out a breath i didn't know i was holding and sit back down on the bed. Liz let out a 'pssh' sound. "Were you worried or something?"

I paused "A little." I admit, rubbing the back of my neck, nervously.

Liz tilted her head at me before giving a small smile. She put down the journal and got up from the fountain. "Like i'll leave right after seeing you," She started, walking up towards me, "If I ever leave you, it'll be for Olympus (or world) threatening."I'll be honest that didn't make me feel any better. Liz must've felt how I felt because she gave me a worried glance before holding out her pinky to me. "I swear on our twinship." She said.

I looked at her a blank look. "Really?" I say with a scoff, "The twinship swear?"

"You are literally the one who made it up." She told me, with an equally blank face. "Now do it before I change my mind."

I roll my eyes and interlock my pinky with hers. We twisted our hands to wrap our thumbs together, we let go if our fingers and bump our elbows and ankles together at the end. We looked at each other with our blank faces before we both started laughing. "I can't believe we still remember that!" I say when the laughing calmed down.

Harmonia let out one last chuckle before saying, "I guess it's an instinct. Think we csn still do the handshake?" She asked me eagerly.

I looked at her in awe. "I hope so!"

Liz giggled, shaking her head as she walked towards the cabin door. "Well, we definitely have to wait and see. Let's go to breakfast."

***Timeskip ft lazy Mr. D***

It is time to help teach the kids and i am... nervous. There is a reason why the younger demigods are not learning to fight with weapons.

"You do realize you were 12 when you fought with a sword, right?" Liz piped up.

"Well... Yeah but-"

"No buts, these kids need to be taught how to fight. Who knows when another big prophecy will come." She said, looking at me with a pout.

I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. "Alright fine, do you at least know how you're going to teach them?" I asked her.

"Not at all." She replied with a smile. I looked at her with a blank face, which she shrugged at. We saw the kids in the arena all equally excited. I took a glance at Liz to see her excited face.

When they saw us they immediately crowded around us. All (16) of them were telling us what they were excited to learn and how two powerful demigods were teaching them. It was honestly pretty cute in a weird way. Liz took my hand and walked to the middle of the arena, the younger demigods following. The noise these kids were making is impressive but more annoying.

Liz clapped her hands a few times. "Alright, you guys calm down!" The noise got quieter. "If you can hear me clap once!" _Clap _"If you can hear me clap twice!" _Clap Clap._ I looked at her with a 'Are you serious?' look. She just looked at me with a smug yet happy look. "Alright, guys i just have to ask. What are we learning today?"

"You two are going to teach how to kick butt, like you!" One kid said. Making the others reply with a loud 'Yeah!'

Harmonia laughed. "The way can be used for 'kicking butt' yes, but I was taught to use it had defense." She told them. _'Defense?'_

"Why defense?" one kid asked.

"Because the fighting style I was taught didn't believe on hurting people for fun or to kick people's butts on purpose. If someone throws a punch first then it was allowed." She explained. "But the style looked very different from how i was taught."

"What do you mean, Liz?" the kid from last night asked. They were a small girl with bright, rainbow like, eyes. A child of Iris maybe.

"Well, I was taught the basics of fighting. How to feel, what to look for, stances, and more."

A boy groaned. "That sounds so boring." Oh, found a child of Ares.

"It was really boring, but without learning those basics I wouldn't fight like I do." She said with a small smile. "After i completed with learning the basics, i learned skills and those skills I learned helped build my style."

"So, in other words, we're going to learn the basics?" A boy with grey eyes said. And there's Athena's kid.

"Basically. Now let's get started."

***another timeskip cuz I'm lazy***

It was time for the lesson to end. We were watching as the kids left. suddenly a

the child Iris walked up to us. "C-can I ask a question?" she stuttered, curling her red hair with her finger.

"Sure, what is it?" I said, with a kind smile.

"W-well, I was wondering," She started, "Why doesn't Liz use a weapon like Percy does?"

There was a pause between all of us. I didn't even realize the lack of a weapon from my sister. I heard Harmonia hum, almost to herself, as she thought of an answer. "I don't really use a weapon outside of actual combat. That and I seem to have dropped mine somewhere." She tole the girl. The child, looking satisfied with the answer ran off with the others. _'Dropped it somewhere? Really?'_ I thought to myself. "It's easy to loose a disguised weapon you know." I heard Har say.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "Get out of my thoughts." I heard her laugh as she walked off. _'I can check that off the list though.' _I think to myself with a smile. I walked along side her to continue the rest of our day.

* * *

_**Liz: So... can we talk now?**_

_**Me: ...Nah, i'm tired. **_

_**Annabeth: Tired of dragging this out?**_

_**Me: Yeah, wanna go to the juicy bits**_

_**Percy: What?**_

_**Piper: She's saying she's done writing twin stuff**_

_**Me: What? No... Yeah.. a lil'**_

_**Liz and Percy: Fine, be that way..**_

_**Me: Anyway hope y'all enjoyed the chapter**_

_**Jason: Wait we could talk now?-**_

_**Me: See y'all soon!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Me: *whispering* oh my gods what is this?**_

_**Jason: what is she doing? **_

_**Piper: Looking at her old ships**_

_**Jason: Oh gods...**_

_**Me: Percy and Zoe, Percy and Calypso-**_

_**Leo: Wait what-?**_

_**Me: Percy and.. Thalia? Usagi and Gohan? Actually.. that one wasn't so bad.. The fanfic i read made it cute..**_

_**Liz: ...Didn't you find a Blossom x Aku and Blossom x Danny Phantom thing?**_

_**Me: Ugh... of course you would know that.. Piper!**_

_**Piper: Yeah?**_

_**Me: Disclaimer please.**_

_**Piper: Right. The characters of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus belongs to Rick Riodan and Greek Mythology.**_

_**Me: Enjoy the Chapter**_

* * *

_Percy's POV_

It's been a couple of days since Liz and I taught the younger campers. We've both agreed to keep teaching them. During the couple of days, I learned a few of their names. The daughter of Iris' (you know the girl who asked Liz that question a few days ago) name is Stella Hubbard. The calmest one from the Iris Cabin. Like the Hermes Cabin they seem to be absolute pranksters. Apparently, they pranked Liz by giving her rainbow hair while she was sleeping and thinking about the picture made me laugh.. a lot. Of course Liz managed to shut me up.

Also, Liz and Leo seems to know each other. According to her, they met while she was on a quest and they hung out a bit after. In her words Leo is like "another little brother " in her eyes, whatever that means. But she fit right into our group. Har and Pipes are getting along pretty well. Liz with Jason is surprisingly competitive. And Her with Annabeth is kind of awkard for some reason. Whatever it is I hope they're relationship gets better. Afterall it's between my _girlfriend_ and my_ sister_. It's kind of essential they like each other.

Other news, despite us being together for only a couple of days, we've been pretty much inseparable. And that may or may not be my fault. Maybe. It can be Harmonia too, you don't know. But we haven't seen each other in years. Sure we wrote (messy) letters to each other but we want to know if we are the same twin we remember. I'll have to admit, we really changed. Don't get me wrong Liz is still the stubborn tomboy I remember but she's definitely more mature and ladylike in a way. She kind of reminds me of Selina sometimes, but i guess that makes sense because if she's close to Clarisse she had to be close to Selina. She still sings and hums at random times. I remember decoding anything she hummed to see how she felt.

My sister, on the other hand, says I'm still the goofball twin brother, but got more mature and maybe a little smarter. Of course, me sensing in insult, i asked her what she meant by a little smarter. I admit I wasn't the brightest when we were younger but I think i changed a lot, in my opinion. She just laughed and said I replaced the intelligent skills for being sassy. I just stared at her and scoffed, in disbelief. The audacity, right? The idea was absolutely ridiculous. I'm more sarcastic than sassy, i told her. That made her laugh harder. At the end of the conversation I was fuming and she was crying.

That night we were telling each other funny things that happened on quests when suddenly she asked me a question. "Should I go by Mom's place sometime?" She said it almost hesitantly. Almost like she was afraid to ask or even go.

I ignored it though and replied with a subtle, "Uh Duh! She'll be happy to see you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she?"

"I don't know, I just haven't seen her in a while. Guess I'm kind of nervous." she said with a small chuckle.

"Well there's nothing to be worried about," I told her, "She'll be really glad to see you again."

I heard my sister let out a breath. "Alright maybe we can ask Chiron if we can go tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? That's pretty soon."

"Yeah, but might as well get it over with." She said.

I hummed, "True."

With that we fell asleep.

_? POV_

I left the cabin after a few hours and went down to the beach. Sitting on the sand, I stared at the water, seeing the moon reflect off the water and hearing as the waves hit the rocks were always calming.

"Another sleepless night?" I hear a familiar voice ask.

Startled I look around, seeing no one near me. I turn back to then waters to see a silhouette of a girl in front of me. I look at it in disbelief, as it walked closer to me.

"Girl, you need to get some sleep." The silhouette told me.

I just kept staring as it kept getting closer. When we got face to face, I almost gasped I'm shock. It can't be real. Why would _she_ be here? I felt my hand move towards her, trying to hold her. Only to have my hand go through. Soon I felt myself being helped up to stand.

"Come on, superstar," The voice said almost teasingly, "Go to sleep. _We'll_ protect you from the nightmares for tonight."

I yawned and found myself walking back to my cabin, super tired. I turned around to see the silhouette disappeared. Wait. Silhouette? What am I talking about? There's nobody here. Why... am I crying? I shrugged it off and went back in my cabin and fell asleep. Got to get ready for a big day tomorrow after all. I dreamed about my best friend that night. I always loved the nicknames she gave me. Her superstar being one of them. I woke up to tears on my face that morning.

* * *

_**Jason: Wait, so you shipped Ash and Dawn?**_

_**Me: Correction: I ship Ash and Dawn.**_

_**Jason: But what about Serena?**_

_**Piper: What about Serena? -_-**_

_**Me: She didn't even exist until a year or so ago. So I don't care abt her.**_

_**Annabeth: But it's obvious why she's Ash's 'Childhood friend'**_

_**Me: Sadly**_

_**Percy: You guys talking about pokemon? Yo it's so weird how he stays the same age right?!**_

_**Everyone else: ...**_

_**Percy: wat?**_

_**Me: Anyway hope ya'll enjoyed the chapter. See you next time. ¡Adios!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Me: ...**_

_**Percy: ...So the uh specific 'x readers'**_

_**Me: what about it?**_

_**Percy: How am i in those?**_

_**Me: ...mostly bad boy energy tbh..**_

**_Percy: Nic-_**

**_Annabeth: That's something I can't see_**

**_Percy: What? I can totally be a bad boy!_**

**_Annabeth: No, you can't._**

**_Percy: Could too!_**

**_Me: well they're gonna argue.. Guess I'll do the disclaimer.. I do not own these two or the other characters from Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. They belong to Rick Riodan and Greek Mythology. Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

_3rd person POV_

The morning went normally for the twins. They woke up almost the same way they woke up together, when they were first together. The only difference was, Percy wasn't as panicked as he was the first time. Liz told him a few days ago that she normally wakes up early and goes out for a jog. After that, they go to the Mess Hall for breakfast.

While they were eating, the rest of Percy's squad _**(should i explain who?) **_went up and asked what they're going to do today. Percy looked at his sister, who shrugged and gave a small nod, and told them the plan for today. Which went like, "We're planning on going to mom's house."

"Really? Is it to surprise her?" Piper asked.

"More like inform her." Harmonia mumbled.

Noticing Harmonia's slumped form, Annabeth sat next to her and asked, "Are you alright?"

Harmonia looked shocked but quickly hid it with a small smile, "I just haven't seen her in years. I don't know how she'll react." She explained. "Apparently me and parents don't go well" She whispered to herself.

Annabeth looked at her strangely before smiling. "Well, I'm sure there's nothing to big to worry about. I doubt she forgot about you."

"I hope she didn't." Liz said. She turned to Annabeth and gave a bright smile, "Thanks, Anna."

"No problem, Monia." Annabeth laughed at Liz's grim reaction to the nickname.

"Do you think we could come with?" Grover's question brought Liz and Annabeth back to the original conversation.

"I don't know," Percy started, "It's more of a family thing."

"Yeah, it would be better if it was just us." Liz spoke up.

"Dang it, was looking forward to skipping some activities." Jason said quietly, making the rest laugh. After that they all sat and talked until breakfast was over.

"We'll see, you guys later!" Harmonia called out at their friends. Her and Percy was headed towards Chiron's place.

"You seem in a better mood." Percy commented.

Liz hummed and eventually nodded. "I'm a little better after talking with Annabeth." She told him. "You chose the right gal." She smiled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Meaning you got a girl perfect for you." Her smile became kinder.

Percy, seeing his mother's smile, blushed softly and nodded. "She is."

The two walked the rest of the way to Chiron's with a peaceful silence.

_***Timeskip* **_

"Sure, go right ahead." Chiron said happily.

The twins blinked at the speed answer he had given. After all, they just told him what they wanted to do. And they were also thinking it would take some time for him to agree.

"Really?" Harmonia spoke up.

"Liz, my dear, you have been wanting to be with your family ever since you came here. I won't stop you from seeing your mother again." Chiron told her.

Harmonia grumbled playfully, "You didn't have to say the first part," She then smiled, "But thank you Chiron."

Chiron smiled back and waved them off with a "Get going and go home."

_**Percy's POV *timeskip #2* **_

Liz and I were standing on the steps of my house. I could tell how the closer we got here, the more nervous she got. Her nervous habits were the same as ever. She started by fiddling with her thumbs to her leg bouncing up and down to her playing with her hair. Now, she's pacing in front of the door, spouting 'what-ifs.'

I rolled my eyes at the sight. "Liz calm down, I doubt anything like that would happen."

"How do you know?"

"Cuz she isn't a.. what did you say?.. Oh right, she's not a serpent in disguise."

"Well what if-"

"She's not hypnotized either."

Liz grumbled.

"Liz, I get you're nervous. I would be too. But it's better not to worry about negative what if's or possibilities." I sighed.

My nervous sister took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "You're right. I'm sure im being nervous about nothing." She said.

There was a small pause between us.

"Okay, do I look like i was panicking?" Liz asked, turning towards me. Her messy hair was more got together and her clothes were straightened. I smile at her and nod.

"You're good."

"Okay, then let's get this over with." She said.

She looked at the door in front of her for a while. She then turned to me with a nervous smile.

"What?" I asked her.

"You open it."

I sighed and unlocked the door with my keys.

"Knowing mom and Paul they're off getting groceries." I told her. "We can go chill in my room until they come back." I turned to see Liz coming in the house and looking around. "Liz?"

She jumped slightly, "Huh? Oh yeah, thats's fine."

I hummed at her response and quickly wrote a note on the dining table and showed Liz to my room. I can already sense that today is going to be crazy. Whether or not it's bad is a mystery.

* * *

_**Me: I hate ideas...**_

_**Liz: especially ones that caused writer's block-**_

_**Me: Yup, anyway hope ya'll enjoyed this. I'm sorry for taking so long. Ya' girl is getting college ready :D**_

_**Annabeth: shame this story is taking so long.**_

_**Me: I'm sorry... Hopefully i can finish it without ideas streaming in my head. Or i atleast want to make it to Liz's backstory. But Review and follow the story for more if you liked it. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Annabeth: Where's Starry?**_

_**Percy: going over today's chapter-**_

_**Annabeth: Why?-**_

_**Liz: This is really important to her..**_

_**Annabeth: well this is a important chapter right?**_

_**Liz: One of them..**_

_**Annabeth and Percy: ...wha-**_

_**Me: ALRIGHT, Let's get this started! Percy do the disclaimer! uh please.**_

_**Percy: Sure! Starry here does NOT own my awesome self nor anyone else in my books (and the Hero of Olympus ones but who cares about those-**_

_**Jason: Hey!**_

_**Me: be nice!**_

_**Percy: Yeah yeah... anyway enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

_** Sally's POV (yay)**_

Today has certainly been one surprise after another. Paul and I got back home to the door being unlocked. Of course, we thought of the worst case scenario. Paul walked in first, holding one of the grocery bags full of cans, cautiously. After looking around he nodded at me, saying it was safe. "We did lock the door, right?" I asked him, walking to the kitchen. I heard him say we did and start mumbling.

As I went to the kitchen, I noticed a note on the dining table. Curious, I put down the groceries and read it.

_'Hey Mom! I'm sorry if i left the door unlocked. I was busy with something. Anyway, By the time you get home. I'll be in my room with a rather big surprise. _

_ Love you, Percy XO'_

The first thought that passes in my head was, _'Of course it was Percy.' _the second was about the surprise he supposedly had. Paul came up to me after he finished getting the groceries. "What's that?" He asked.

"A note from my son." I told him, handing him the note. "It appears he left the door unlocked."

He hummed in amusement, "It also appears he has a surprise." He looked up from the note, "Think it's a camp thing?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," I say, chuckling softly, "I'll see what it is."

As I got closer to Percy's room, I heard laughter and singing. Weird. He's not much of a singer. Wait... that's a girl's voice! When i got closer I could hear the song that was being sung. I stood by the door for a while. I knew the song based on Percy and.. someone else randomly singing that song a lot. After a while, my son and the girl laughed. Then I knocked on the door.

I heard shuffling and whispers coming from inside the room. After a minute, the door opened to reveal my son. "Hey mom! Long time no see." He said, with a grin.

"Uh huh, so what are you hiding?" I asked him.

He flinched at the question. "Well," he started, "It's less of what I'm hiding and more who."

"What?"

"Or even more so who _'doesn't want to be seen-_ Ow!" He exclaimed as a pillow hit his head. The hit caused him to look at the direction it was thrown from, with a frown. "But, I'm going to show you anyway." He told me, fully opening the door.

I looked at the direction he glared at to see a girl, by the window. At first glance, I almost thought it was a younger me, with contacts. But looking intensely, I saw a girl with long dark brown hair, which half of it was in ponytail while the rest was down, with bright sea-green eyes. Wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a leather jacket. She wasn't standing completely straight but i can tell she was shorter than Percy, by a few inches.

Her bright eyes glowed with a familiar nervousness, like she had gotten in trouble, when she looked at me. I walked closer to her to get a better look. As i did, I saw her messy brown hair, her somewhat pale yet tanned skin lighten in sunlight. But most importantly, her confident (yet nervous) bright eyes.

"Um.. H-Hi." She said, with a bright smile (or as bright as she could make it). The action caused tears to prick the sides of my eyes. She flinched slightly as I said a name. A name I was afraid that I would never say again.

"Harmonia?"

* * *

_**And done, that was fun**_

_**Percy: what-**_

_**Liz: But-**_

_**Annabeth: wait-**_

_**I'm joking stay on set! Also *looks at the readers* **This is Liz. _This is Percy. _This is both of them. __**You'll know when the time comes**_

* * *

_**Percy's POV *Before Sally came***_

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, All that cool stuff, and I am currently trying to calm my twin sister down. I thought a stressed Annabeth was bad, but nope. My sister had her beat with her nerves. After a while, I got tired of her and hit her with a pillow and her reaction was priceless. I started laughing at her face but accidentally let my guard down, because she hit me with a pillow back.

After a small pillow fight, we laid on the bed, out of breath. "Hey Har."

I could feel her glare, but she said "Yeah, Perc?"

"What memories do you have of when we were together?"

I heard her hum, thoughtfully, as she sat up. "I remember when she first made blue chocolate chip cookies."

"That was a great day."

"Of course it was, it was for you." she said. "But it was cool."

"Anything else?"

"I remember breaking my wrist." I felt an urge to correct her, but I don't want to bring up bad memories. She took my silence as a sign to continue. "I don't remember too much. But they are mostly good things."

"Did you have any good memories of after you left?"

"Not really, no." The quickness in her answer shocked me. She must've realized because she covered it up with a "But, not everything was bad. The friends I had made sure of that."

"Friends like Clarisse?" I asked, somewhat teasingly.

She rolled her eyes but nodded. "She was one of them. Silena mostly though."

I sat up at the name. "You knew Silena?" I asked. She didn't say anything, just nodded. I sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What happened to her wasn't your fault. Not only was it her choice, but it was bound to happen." She said it so nonchalantly, almost like she said it many times before. After a while she smiled and said, "Silena helped me with a lot of stuff. She even went on some quests with me."

"I'm guessing she also did something to your clothes." I say jokingly.

She laughed before saying, "Oh she did and she was glad to do it."

There was a calm silence, which was interrupted with Liz humming a calming tune. It kinda sounded familiar. Soon Liz's humming turned into laughter. "Remember all the pranks we would pull on Smelly Gabe?"

"He would be so mad." I started laughing too, at the memories. "Remember when we were 'singing' to the Goofy Movie?"

"Oh yeah," She started, "That was so fun!"

"_If we listened to each other's hearts!_

_We'll find we're never to far apart!_

And maybe be love is a reason why!

_Cuz the first time ever we're seeing it, Eye to Eye!"_

We laughed harder at the random music number. "The Perfect Cast was definitely on your list of cool things."

"It still is cool. Just with that particular song." I explained to her. Causing her to laugh more. I heard footsteps to the door but didn't say anything. I didn't want to make her nervous again.

But that was all in vain until we heard a knock at the door. Liz jumped off the bed fast. Looking at the door in surprise and fear. She mouthed at me, 'Is that her?' I told her probably. And that made it worse. she was pacing around the room looking for something.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper-yell at her.

"Looking for a place to hide!" She whisper-shouts back.

"Just stay by the window." I told her. She looked at me quizzically. "I'll just open the door so she can see me."

She nods and gets by the window. When she does i open the door to see my mom. "Hey mom!" I say to her, "Long time no see."

My mom went straight to the point to ask me what i'm hiding. I tell her it's more about the who than the what. My answer to the question made Liz shake her head at me. Acting like i didn't see her actions, i told mom that the 'who' doesn't want to be seen.

Liz then hit me in the back of the head with a pillow. I rub the back of my head as I glare at her. She gladly glared back. Soon a thought came in my head. As i turned to my mom and said that 'I'll show her anyway' and opened the door.

There was a tension in the air as mom stared her down. She stared at her with suspicion first, but that slowly turned to shock when she got closer to Liz.

Liz, on the other hand was nervous as heck. I swear I saw her shake a little. She tried to cut the tension by saying Hi. But that ended with mom saying her name. I took that time for me to leave the room.

_**Harmonia's POV **_

"Harmonia?" I heard her say. Gods, I haven't heard her voice in so long. Was it always this angelic? I felt her soft hand touch my cheek. Like she couldn't believe I was here.

I smiled at her, as I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes. "I'm home safe, Mama." I told her. Dang it, did my voice just shake?

Soon I felt her pull me close as she wrapped her arms around me. I felt her tears hit my shoulder. "Welcome home, my Harmony." She said. The words made me smile as I hugged her back. Being in her arms felt so safe and warm. She smelled like a calm vanilla. I almost don't want to leave. But of course fate had other plans as her.. boyfriend(?) walked in, followed by Percy. He was obviously trying to stop him.

"Oh.. am I interrupting something?" He said.

Sall- Ma chuckled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Kinda. I was just hugging my daughter after ten years."

"Oh right- wait... daughter?"

I used this time to introduce myself. "Um, Hi! I'm Harmonia Jackson. You're Paul Blowfish right?"

"It's.. Blofis but yes." He corrected. Dang it, thought i'd say it right.

"Thank you for looking after my family, Mr. Blofis." I say to him with a bow.

"There's no need to be so formal," He told me, " And you're family was doing fine before I got here."

"Yeah, but I do feel bad for leaving." I said.

"Harmonia, dear, you left so you can be protected." My mother said.

I shook my head. "I left so you guys would be protected." I say motioning to her and Percy. "I didn't want to hurt the people I care for."

"May I ask specifically why you left?" Paul spoke up.

"My powers come quicker than they should've. My father noticed the danger and sent a god to get me and they watched over and trained me since then." I explained.

"Trained you?" I heard Percy ask.

Before I can explain that Ma shushed us and said, "Let's not ask any questions about the past right now. Family Hug Time!"

I was shocked to be hugged by everyone. But hugged them back anyway. After a while we let each other go. "Now let's celebrate. For our now rebuilt family!" Ma annouced as she walked out the room.

Percy and I looked at each other before smiling and shouting "Yeah!" with Paul behind us with a smile.

It's only been a couple of minutes. But I already love being back with my family.

* * *

_**Me: Okay know we're done!**_

_**Liz: That was so nice ^^  
**_

_**Annabeth: It was**_

_**Me: Anyway hope you all enjoyed. See you later!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Me: Alright let's make this short!**_

_**Percy: Fun chapter?**_

_**Me: Yes**_

_**Liz: Nice! I'm the only character, so far, that Starry owns.**_

_**Percy: Everyone else is owned by a rather cool dude named Rick...and whoever made greek mythology.**_

_**Me: Also, it's been years since i read PJ so i might get some stuff wrong, like Percy's house... I'm not sure if it's and actual house or an apartment, but imma make it an actual house anyway..**_

_**Enjoy the Chapter!**_

* * *

_**3rd Person POV**_

The celebration wasn't a possibility that Harmonia was expecting, but she enjoyed it nonetheless. When the twins agreed to the option, Sally told them to stay in the room they were in before. The twins, not wanting to upset their mother, nodded and went back to Percy's room. Sally, then, gave Paul a list of things to get from the store, as she things of what to cook.

As she went to the kitchen, there was a knock on the door. "Who could that be at this time?" She asked to no one in particular. When she opened the door, she saw Percy's friends from the camp, with a rather agitated Annabeth and a nervous looking Clarisse.

"Percy and Liz are still here, right?" Grover asked Sally.

She nodded and said, "They are upstairs, in Percy's room." The group then zoomed upstairs. Annabeth stayed behind a little. "I'm guessing you tried to stop them?" The blonde nodded solemnly. "I'm sure those two won't mind some company right now." Sally told the girl, "So don't beat yourself up too hard."

"Right," Annabeth said, "Thanks, Ms. Jackson. I'll make sure to let them nit be too much of a bother." Witb that, she went upstairs after the group. Leaving Sally to chuckle to herself, as she went back in the kitchen.

Meanwhile in Percy's room, the twins were catching up more. Laughing at the stuff they've been through. When they heard knocking on the door they looked at each other confused. Mom couldn't have gotten everything together that quick, right? They both got up and went towards the door. When they opened it, they saw their friends jump into the room, shocking the two.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked.

"They wanted to know how it went," Annabeth answered, "And they couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"I'm guessing you guys didn't tell Chiron." Liz said, jokingly. When she did, the room became quiet. The group was looking at each other worriedly. With that Liz facepalmed at the five. "Are you guys serious."

"Don't stress, I told Chiron about it before we left." Annabeth said. This caused the four to go around Annabeth practically yelling their thanks. When she calmed them down they all circled around the twins.

"What the h-"

"Tell us how it went!" Grover cried out, interrupting the sea-green eyed girl.

"We're dying to know!" Piper said.

Percy looked at his sister, who looked away with a blush. "It just happened not too long ago and i think it would be better if Sal- mom was here, in my opinion."

"Aka, it was too emotional and you're too embarrassed and shy to talk about it." Clarisse piped up in a "matter-of-fact" voice.

Liz looked at her shocked then looked away, "Pfft, you wish."

"You're blushing though."

"No, I'm not." She snapped at her, turning to look at her.

"You totally are!" Jason said. The words made Liz turn her glare at him, making him silent.

Percy started roaring laughing, at the sight in front of him. "You still don't talk about emotional stuff, Har?"

The nickname caused Liz's glare to aim at him. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'd like to know, though!" Grover exclaimed. The others agreed, excluding Annabeth.

Liz groaned, as Percy spoke. "Nah, I won't share that now. Plus I'd have to sit through her doing the same."

"Good on you, P." Liz said, messing up her brother's hair even more.

_**Percy's POV**_

"Well, it's gonna take awhile for mom to prepare. What are we going to do?" I asked the people in front of me. They stopped and looked at me, then looked at each other.

"We can play Truth or Dare." Piper offered.

"That would be fun. Let's do it!" Grover said. Jason agreeing.

"All of us?" Annabeth and Liz asked, in unison. They looked at each other.

"Jinx. You own me a soda!" Liz exclaimed, making Annabeth groan.

"Yes, all of us, you nerds. Let's start!" Clarisse said.

We all sat in a circle around the room. Or close to one anyway. Me and Annabeth sat on the middle of my bed. Harmonia laid, on her stomach, at the foot of the bed. Across from her was Piper, sitting by the closet. Next to her was Jason, making him across from me. Grover was beside Annabeth, sitting by my nightstand. While Clarisse sat a few feet in front of the door. _'I never knew these people would be in my room today..' _I thought to myself. **'Yeah, you should've cleaned up more.' **I heard a voice say. I immediately turned to my sister, who looked away with a smirk on her face. Did she just-

"So, who should start first?" Grover asked. Snapping me out of my thoughts.

Liz snorted. "Obviously the one who suggested the game." She said, motioning to Piper.

"Oh," Piper exclaimed, "Right! Uh.. Clarisse, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, obviously." Yeah, that's Clarisse.

"I dare you.. to yell the first thing that comes to your mind."

"BANG!" She yelled.

"Why 'bang'?" Liz asked.

"Why not?"

There was a pause between the two. "Touche"

"Alright, my turn. Lightning boy, Truth or dare?" Clarisse asked, pointing at Jason.

"Uh, Truth."

"Have you ever practiced kissing in a mirror?" She asked him. Oh wow. Actually looking at him, I wouldn't be surprised if he said yes.

Jason looked around the room and nodded, a blush appearing on his face. I snickered, but Annabeth elbowed me in my side. Making me stop.

"Annabeth, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the sexiest person in this room?"

The question made me perk up. I subtly pose, as Annabeth looks around the room. Then she answered. My own girlfriend says, "Harmonia." I looked at her with a look of shock and betrayal and she JUST SHRUGS?! What the heck?! I turn to Liz, who was looking away from me, snickering. When I look away from her, everyone else was either chuckling or smirking. I grumbled and sighed in defeat.

"Speaking of which, Harmonia. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Annabeth then got up and whispered in her ear. Whatever she whispered made her smirk then nod. She turned to me and said, "You're adopted."

"I-"

"Okay, Grover. Truth or Dare?" Wait, what! I don't get to say anything to that?!

"Dare." Okay I guess I won't.

"Do everything with 'crab hands' the rest of the game." She smirked.

"Alright." He said, with crab hands. "Percy, Truth or Dare."

"Truth." I answered.

"Did you have an imaginary friend growing up?"

The question made Liz snort. I glared at her and answered, "No."

"Oh that's a lie." Liz blurted out. "You had your imaginary friend since we were five. What was his name? Domingo?"

"It was Domino-" I quickly cover my mouth, as the name slipped through my mouth. I whisper a 'Dang it.' before shaking it off.

"Domino?" I heard Piper ask.

"Oh yeah, they were great friends back in the day, right P?" Harmonia asked me with a smug look. I glare at her and sigh. This is going to be a long game.

_***timeskip***_

We went around a few more times. The last question went to Liz.

"Liz, Truth or Dare?" Piper asked.

"Truth."

"When was the last time you ever cried?" I swear i saw both Annabeth and Clarisse flinch at the question.

Liz hummed as she thought. "Two years ago, I think."

"Not anytime recently?" Piper asked. Liz shook her head. "That's a long time to go without crying."

Liz shrugged and said, "I don't really like crying."

"Did someone make you cry at that time?" That's when I look up at her.

She was quiet for a little while before she said anything I spoke up, "Who made you cry?" I almost jumped at the sound of my voice. I didn't mean to make it sound cold.

Liz looked at me and smiled, "Why do you want to know?" She asked me. "Do you still hate seeing your sister cry?"

That question made me blush slightly. I can't believe she remembers that. "What do you mean by that?" Annabeth asked. Oh no.

Liz looked at me and chuckled before turning to Annabeth. "I'll tell you later." She told her with a smile.

After a while, we shared memories that we remember. Then Piper asked us a question. "What were your last memories together?" I saw Liz trying to sink further in the bed. I just looked down, suddenly interested in the floor. _'Gods, please let mom be finish.'_ I thought to myself.

Soon there was a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal our savior, the beautiful Sally Jackson. **'Holy crap, they answered.' **I stare at my sister. _'Could you not listen to my thoughts.'_ I heard a snort. **'I wouldn't if they weren't so loud.'** I roll my eyes and ask my wonderful mother, "Is everything ready?" She nodded and told us to head down stairs. As the group headed down stairs, Liz and I both gave our mom a bear hug. Instead of asking us why we hugged her, she just laughed and hugged us back. **'Oh, she was totally listening.'** I heard Liz say. I silently agreed, as we head downstairs.

_**3rd Person POV**_

When Percy and Harmonia went downstairs, the first thing they noticed was a big sign, above the door, that says "Welcome Back." When they hit the last step, they were hit by blue and purple confetti paper, with everyone yelling, "Welcome Home!" Harmonia ignored them, momentarily, and started walking around. The Living Room had blue and purple balloons everywhere. In the Dining Room, there were stars and hearts hanging from the ceiling. A pot that was filled with white lilies, in the middle of the dining table, under a light blue towel. There were pictures of Harmonia and Percy as kids, on the living room tables. Finally there was a purple tinted light in the Living room and a blue tinted on in the dining area.

Harmonia stood shocked at the decorations and turned to her mother. "You really remembered my favorite color combination and my favorite flowers?" She asked her.

Her mother laughed, as she pointed at her head with a wink. "A mother never forgets." She answered.

Her daughter laughed at the answer. "It looks you didn't." She said, still walking around. She stopped in front of the door, her back turned to her family and friends. They saw her hand go up towards her face and go back down. She then turned around with a huge smile on her face. "I'm home, Ma. Percy."

The two looked at her and smiled. "Welcome home, Har/Dear." The two told her, going over hugging her.

She hugged back, tightly. She then sighed, contently, and mumbled, "I missed this." Then she broke the hug. "Alright, enough emotional stuff."

"Then, let's get this party started!" Percy exclaimed.

"Yeah! I can smell those chocolate chip cookies!" Harmonia said.

Everyone laughed at the excitement the two had. As they went to celebrate the reunion of a broken family. The afternoon was spent with laughing, watching movies, and playing games. Before they ate, Jason asked Sally something.

"Why are there stars and hearts on the ceiling?" He asked her. "I would've thought to see more ocean stuff."

The answer was simply, "She wasn't a big fan of the ocean."

"Is that code for: 'She was terrified of the ocean?'" Percy said, jokingly.

Harmonia hit her brother upside the head. "I was not afraid of the ocean." She said, looking at him with a glare.

"Besides you would be too, if you were almost pulled far from your family by it, Percy." Sally told him. "So, don't make fun of your sister, even if she was afraid."

"Yes, mom." Percy said. Ignoring Harmonia's smug look.

"Wait, you were pulled by the ocean?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, and that may have been my fault." Harmonia said, sheepishly. "I was trying to get a sea shell, from on top of a big rock. Then a huge wave came and next thing I knew I was under water, away from the beach. I couldn't really swim back then either so that wasn't exactly fun. Especially, with the waves dragging me down to the ocean floor."

"Wait, so how did you get back?" Paul asked.

"Something brought me back." The answer came almost robotically.

"What do you mean?" Grover asked.

Harmonia shrugged and said, "I felt something that pushed in opposite way of the currents. I couldn't get a proper look, but certainly wasn't human." She explained. "So, no I wasn't afraid of the ocean. I was afraid what was in it." She said.

"Wha! That's so creepy!" Piper said.

"Even I have chills." Clarisse said, shivering slightly. Harmonia looked at her, strangely.

Percy hummed. "Did you figure out what saved you, though?"

"Oh yeah, it was a hippocampus. Really sweet." She answered. The others sweat dropped. "What? It looked super terrifying when I was younger."

"Honestly, I think I would be scared too." Grover said.

"You're scared of anything." The campers said. Making Grover shocked.

Soon the food came. It was Lasagna with Greek Salad and what looked like Olive Garden's Chicken and Gnocchi Soup. _**(Ya'll I really wanna go to Olive Garden) **_Harmonia looked closely at the food in front of her. She remembered asking for meals like this, but Gabe always wanted something different. She smiled as she looked at the food in awe.

She was about to speak before Sally interrupted her, "Before you ask, like I said, a mother never forgets."

"Yeah, but this is getting kinda creepy," Harmonia said, "I wasn't expecting you to remember the food I wanted."

"I remember basically everything."

Liz looked at her mother silently before turning to look to the people at the table. "Being a mom seems cool. I think I wanna be one."

"Gods bless the kids you have." Percy and Clarisse said, quietly.

"Hm? What was that?" Harmonia asked them, with a sweet yet scary smile.

"N-nothing." they both said, in unison.

Paul chuckled. "That face reminds me a lot of Sall-"

"Hm?" Sally interrupted, by turning to him with the same smile.

"Nothing, dear."

"Thought so, let's eat." She said, her smile becoming more sweet.

_'Scary-' _the other residents at the table thought, as Sally fixed their plates. The whole table was silent as they ate. They all noticed how content and happy Liz was eating her food. Paul the spoke up, noticing something, "You're a lefty, Harmonia?" The question made Sally and Percy stop and look at Liz.

Harmonia had stopped eating and was looking at the utensil in her left hand. "Well, yes and no." she answered. "I'm more of a righty, but there's so much I can do with my right hand." It was a simple answer, but something bothered some people around the table. "I can feel the question, 'What do you mean by that?' coming." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah.." Paul said. Annabeth agreeing quietly.

"Well, I'll keep the answer simple. My wrist fractured when i was younger. When it healed, my wrist movements were limited and it would get tiring easier. Of course, it's better than it was before, but breaks are still needed." She explained, eating again as soon as she finished.

Before another question was asked, Sally interjected. "Why don't we talk about something more upbeat."

"I agree." Percy mumbled, mouth full. Earning him a wack on the head.

"Don't talk with you're mouth full, Percy/Stupid/Seaweed Brain!" Sally, Liz, and Annabeth scolded. They all looked at each other before smiling.

Clarisse roared laughing. "You have some feisty females in your life, Percy."

"Yeah. My mom, my girlfriend, and a clone." Percy said.

"You're more of the clone then I am!" Liz argued.

"A messed up, not as good looking clon-" An ice knife was thrown across his face. He looked at the knife. "What the heck?!"

"What? it's a butter knife. It wouldn't hurt too much." She said calmly.

"I BEG TO DIFFER!"

_'Scary!' _The members of the table thought once more.

After a while, Everyone was finished eating and it was time for Dessert. Mama Jackson went in the kitchen and brought back a Blue chocolate cookie cake with purple icing. Percy and Harmonia looked at the cookie cake with stars in their eyes. "Dibs!" they both yelled. The others sweat dropped as they fought over the first slice. In the end, Harmonia won, since this whole thing was about her. She stuck her tongue out at her brother as she took a bite.

"Wait.. This is actually really good." She turned to the others. "You all won't mind if I get the whole thing right?"

"Of course not!" They yelled back.

"You can get the rest after everyone has a slice." Sally told her.

She stayed silent for a bit before taking another bite. "I can work with that."

_'Stingy!' _The table members thought.

* * *

_**Oh my this was a long one. I'll spare the extra dialogue and say I hope you liked it. Please Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. And feel free to leave a review! This was also a very fun chapter to write. I always enjoy Percy and Liz's playful banter and having Sally to moniter is great. But I hope you all had fun reading the chapter. Have a nice day! XO**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi**,** just wanted to say before the chapter starts. I wrote this at like 2 o'clock in the morning and this is going to be pretty short ((Yeah that was a lie)) (mostly cuz this is like a filler). This is basically after the party. Anyway, I do not own any Percy Jackson nor Hero of Olympus characters. Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The house was quiet and peaceful. The five campers that came, uninvited, were told to come back to the camp by Chiron himself. Leaving the family by themselves. Not before they helped clean up the place, though. They waved to the reunited family as they left. Telling the twins that they'll see them tomorrow at camp.

"Well, you two can get ready for bed too." Sally told her kids, closing the front door.

"What? Already?" the two asked, shocked.

"You both had a long day today. I'm sure your both tired." She said.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. "I guess so." Harmonia spoke up. "I haven't always managed to fall asleep this early before, though."

"Maybe being home can help with that." Percy suggested.

Harmonia hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe, But where would I sleep?"

"You can sleep in my room!" Percy suggested, too enthusiastic for his own good.

Harmonia looked at hime with a blank look. "You sound like a kid," she told him before a small smile appeared on her face, "but that sounds like a plan."

With that they started to go up the stairs. "Harmonia." A voice called before they left. The girl turned to her mother, who motioned her to come here. "Let's talk for a little bit."

Harmonia looked at the woman strangely, but nodded. She told Percy to go on, as she stayed down here. Sally also saying that it wont be long. With that, Percy went up the stairs as his sister stayed. An uneasiness formed between the two. There was certainly something familiar with the demand.

Sally sat on the couch and motioned her daughter to sit by her. Harmonia did as was implied and sat by her mom, rather stiffly. Sally chuckled and said, "You dont have to be so stiff. Nothing's going to happen." Harmonia looked at her and nodded. Sally smiled fondly at the girl beside her. "You really look like me. I'm glad one of you did." She told her jokingly.

Harmonia chuckled. "Yeah, I cant help but see you when I look in a mirror." She said, "And the resemblance is uncanny with the right contacts."

"Contacts?" Sally questioned.

"Ah, well... Some quests I do kinda needs me to use disguises." She explained.

Sally hummed. "Mind if you let your hair down?"

The question shocked Liz, but she nodded and started taking her hair down. _**(Idk if i explained it. But the top of her hair is in a bun like ponytail, while the rest is down. There's also like a little braid too. kinda like Piper.) **_When it was down, Sally saw as the new layer of hair added more inches to her daughter's hair. Her dark brown hair went down to the center of her back.

Sally ran her hand through Liz's hair. "Looks and feels healthy. Still trying to reach your goal?"

Harmonia nodded. "Can't wimp out now. It's getting close." She exclaimed, with a proud smile. '_I wanna get it as long as she did.' _She thought looking at her mom.

Sally let out a laugh, "Well you do got my genes, but I wish you luck on your hair journey, young one. Remember all that I have taught you."

"I will never forget your lessons, oh great one." Harmonia said, bowing slightly. Making Sally bow back.

When the two arose, they looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They talked a little while longer, before they realized it was time to get some rest. As Harmonia went to her brother's room, a small memory played in her mind.

_***Flashback time***_

_A small 5 year old Harmonia was running to her mother, a picture in her hands. "Mama! Mama!" She was calling out. _

_Her mother turned to her daughter, a smile forming on her tired face. "Yes, Moonshine?" _

_"Look what i found!" The small child lifted the picture up, to her mom. "Is this you?"  
_

_Sally kneeled down, to get eye-level to her daughter, and looked at the picture. It showed a teenage girl, with very long brown hair, that went down her lower back. Her blue eyes sparkling, going along well with her bright smile. She was in front of a school, it was her freshman year. Sally gently took the picture from her daughter's hand and held it in her own. She smiled and nodded at Harmonia. "Yup, this is me."_

_Harmonia looked at her with a wide smile. "You look so pretty, mama! Do you think I'll look as pretty as you?"  
_

_The question shocked Sally. She wasn't expecting her daughter to ask something like that. The shock quickly left tho, as she had a warm smile on her face. "I think you'll look even prettier." _

_"Can I grow my hair as long as you did too?"  
_

_Sally blinked. "Do you want your hair that long?" When Harmonia nodded, Sally smiled slightly. "Then yes, you can. You do seem like you're leaning on my genes more than your fathers." She said the last part mostly to herself._

_ Harmonia tilted her head. "Genes? like pants?" Sally chuckled and told her not to worry about it. "Well, Imma get my hair as long as you did!" She declared with a tiny fist in the air. Sally look at her with a smile and wished her luck. The rest of the time was spent with telling stories of her freshman year._

**_*Flashback end* _**

Harmonia smiled at the memory as she fell asleep. "I'm almost to the goal, mama." she muttered to herself as she drifted off.

* * *

_**Hahaha... yeah i spent too much time on this then i had hoped... I would explain but i wanna get this over with. Hope you guys enjoyed this Mother Daughter bonding!**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright...**_** Let's get focused. I do not own PJ or HoO. Also... kinda wanna write some angst- Enjoy the chapter**_

* * *

***3rd POV* **

Percy and Harmonia stood out in front of the door, of Sally's house. They were saying there goodbyes, as of now, and was getting ready to head back to the camp. Sally kissed her kids' cheeks and gave them a hug. "Don't go too overboard with quests and stay safe, you two."

"We're two demigods, mom." Harmonia huffed. "Our job is to stay safe." She ended with a smile.

Sally let out laugh. "I suppose so, but I don't take back what I said, Moonshine."

Harmonia blushed at the old nickname, while Percy started laughing. "I havent heard that in a while." Harmonia mumbled a 'Shut up' as she turned away from the two. "We'll try our best." He told Sally, with a smile, once he stopped laughing.

Harmonia nodded, in agreement. The twins stood proudly, in front of their mom. The sunlight shining over them. Sally saw the difference between the two better. The hair is, of course, the most noticeable. While their eyes was the least. Liz's eyes seemed to have a blue hue while Percy's was completely sea-green. Their skin were both tanned but Liz's was more pale. She realized that Liz had her facial expressions, while Percy just had her smile. Sally stared at her kids before smiling, tears forming in her eyes. "Seeing both my kids, all grown up definitely does something to my pride." She said.

The tears shocked the two, but a blush was worn on both of them. Harmonia's being less noticeable. "Geez, ma," Harmonia started, playing with her hair, "That came out of nowhere."

"Well, it's true. From the pictures that I've seen," Paul piped up, making them turn to him, "You two have grown a lot."

Sally nodded in agreement, "Both physically and mentally."

Harmonia suddenly snorted, "I think Percy needs more time to grow mentally."

Percy glared at her, which made her smile at him. "Your face needs more time.." He grumbled.

Harmonia snickered and turned to Sally, "I will be honest.." She paused a little. "Hearing you say that is actually really nice." She gave a bright smile to her mother.

The smile Harmonia gave made Sally suspicious. It was too bright in her eyes and her words, it's almost like she wasn't expecting her to say something like that. Sally shook it off for now, making a mental note to talk about it later. "Like Paul said, it's true. I'm proud of both of you." She noticed her daughter wince slightly, but quickly regained herself. "Now run along. I don't want you two to get in trouble with Chiron." The two nodded and started to leave. "Harmonia." She called out to her. When the girl turned to her mother, she saw a warm smile on her face. "I'm hear whenever you want to talk."

The words shocked Harmonia but she nodded, and said a silent thanks, before turning to her brother. "Let's go." With that, the left and headed to camp.

_***Timeskip (cuz I forgot what i originally put)***_

When the twins got back to camp, they were greeted by Chiron. "How was the reunion?" He asked.

The twins responded, "Good!" with big smiles. Chiron nodded and let them continue into camp. They were chilling by the rock climbing wall, until they heard a _'Heyyy!'_ The two perked up and looked around.

"Did you hear that?" Percy asked her.

"I kinda wish i didn't-" She was interrupted by a _'Master!' _"Did you hear that?"

The sea-green eyed boy responded with a groan. They looked at each other. "Pegasus? Yup."

Harmonia looked at the sky, then backed away from her brother. "Why did yo- Oof!" Percy was basically tackled by the black pegasus. "H-hey, Blackjack." '_Hi, Master!' _"Stop calling me that and get off, please."

Harmonia laughed at the interaction, watching the pegasus get off her brother, soon a white pegasus, gracefully landed next to her. _'Well that was quite the landing.' _"You're telling me. Hey Ice!" '_Good afternoon, Miss.' _

_"_So you got a polite one?" Percy asked.

"Polite?," Harmonia snorted, "She's more of a pain in my a-" She was cut of by a loud neigh, to everyone around them. It was a loud _'Hey!' _to the twins. There was pause between them. "Shes only like this around other people."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "But we're the only ones-"

"She thinks theres more.." Harmonia deadpanned. "Anyways," She walked up to the black pegasus beside her brother. "So this is the notorious Blackjack?"

_'Notorious?' _Blackjack asked.

Harmonia nodded. "Well I've heard so much about you. So, it fits. Do you not like it?"

_'No that's a perfect word to describe me. Master here doesn't think so.' _

"Really? He's talked about you a lot though." Harmonia said sweetly. "He even told me that you like sugarcubes."

The two pegasi and Percy perked up. "Uh.. Har-"

_'You got sugarcubes?!' _The black pegasus yelled.

Harmonia snickered and nodded. "Yup, I'll give you 5 right now. IF you stop calling my brother over there 'master.'" She said with the sugarcubes in her hand.

Blackjack nodded furiously. Harmonia lifted her hand up towards him as he ate the cubes. '_So what do i call him?' _

Harmonia looked at her brother and motioned for him to answer. "Oh. Just Percy is fine."

'_Just Percy got it!'_

Percy groaned, not noticing the white pegasus coming up to him. He turned and jumped at the sudden blue eyes next to him. "Oh! Percy meet IceLily, IceLily meet Percy, my brother." Harmonia introduced.

Ice didn't do anything "I-" Percy stuttered "Is something wrong?"

_'I don't see the fuss.' _A posh female voice came from her as she turned her head away from him.

Percy blinked. "What?"

"She's saying you don't look like much, P!"

"WHAT?!"

_'You look ordinarily plain. Not to mention skinny.' _She turned to Harmonia. '_Are you sure this is your brother?' _

Harmonia rolled her eyes ignoring her brother's mumbles of 'being judged by a horse with wings.' "Yes, Ice. This is my brother and be nice." The jaded pegasus, looked at him once more, snorted, and trotted away.

"Did that just happen?" Percy asked. Harmonia looked at him and turned away with a a snicker. "Don't laugh at me!"

Harmonia quickly calmed down and stopped petting Blackjack. "Can you go watch over Ice for me? You two would make good friends." Blackjack nodded and trotted away after the white pegasus.

"How eventful." Percy mumbled. "He listens to you better than me."

"I wouldn't say that. He respects you. You helped him after all." Harmonia told him. Percy looked at his sister, who looked back at him with a smile before walking away. "Lets go check on the kids." She said as she walked. Percy walked with her in a peaceful silence.

When they got to the Arena, they say Clarisse yelling at the kids. Who would've guessed. They rolled their eyes and snuck in. "It's not that difficult, Veronica!" She yelled at a black haired girl. "BAM, BAM WHOOSH!" Clarisse displayed two punches and a kick.

"Is that how you teach?" Harmonia deadpanned, a hand on her hip. Everyone, except Percy, turned their heads to her. Seeing her concerned yet calm look. "I am concerned for your kids-"

"As if she'll have them- Ow!" Percy was interrupted by a slap upside his head.

"Anyway, Riss, mind if we take over?" Harmonia asked with a smile. Noticing the kids excited faces.

Clarisse blinked and sighed. "Go ahead. You are better at kids then i am." The kids made loud noises in joy. "But i'm going to stay and watch."

With that Clarisse was watching from the side of the arena, while the rest were in the center. "Let's see," Harmonia said, grabbing a practice spear. Which looked like a long pole with out the sharp object at the end. "We were talking about basics." She started twirling it around with her left hand. "Anyone remember what we learned so far?" A child of Iris raised her hand. "Yes, Lyra?"

"Uh" She started, nervously, "We learned about stances."

"We did. Anyone else?" A child of Athena raised his hand. "Go on, Kyle."

"We learned about when to properly use the skills that you teach."

Harmonia nodded and waited for another person. "You got something else, Riess?" She asked a son of Aphrodite.

Shocked by being called out, he stuttered a bit before saying. "Didn't you teach us about what you trained in?"

Harmonia chuckled at the wording. "I did share about the fighting techniques and skills i learned."

"Miss, when are we actually going to start learning?" A som of Ares asked, bored.

"Well we're actually going to start today, Mitch." Harmonia answered. "There's just something i- or rather we'd like to explain first."

Percy nodded and looked at the kids. "After talking about how we were taught, with each other. We realized we have important things in common." Percy said, standing by Harmonia, with his hands on his hips. "Since it's fighting, You have to be tough."

"But at the same time you have to be gentle." Harmonia finished. She saw the confused looks on the kids faces and laughed. "It sounds weird, I know. It's like a balance thing."

"What do you mean by a balance thing?" Mitch asked. "It sounds stupid."

"I think she means that without one of those things, then the motions will be lacking. They balance each other out when fighting." Kyle explained his thoughts.

"That is a good explanation." Percy said.

Harmonia nodded. "It's like Yin and Yang."

"Or Earth and the Sky." Percy added.

"Day and Night." Harmonia said.

"Sound and Silence"

"Dark and Light!" the twins both said with a laugh.

After the laugh, Harmonia gave everyone a practice staff. "Like Kyle said, you can't fight with one and not the other. Both are needed in fighting, especially how I fight. Its like Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun." She sang the last sentence softly. She tossed the Wooden staff in the air. She put her hair up in a high ponytail, before jumping up to grab it, with a flip. When she landed she gave it another spin before looking at the kids in front of her. "Now, Let's start Lesson number 1!"

_**Song Time!** Harmonia, _**Percy, ****_Both, _**Kids

_"Like a rock-" _She made sound effects as she punched the air twice. "_You must be hard!" _She made more sound effects as blocked Percy's punches to her. "_Like an Oak- _Mmuh" She said as she pushed Percy away with her staff and looked at the kids. "_You must stand firm!" _She motioned to Percy, who sighed reluctantly, as she threw a ball towards him.

"**Cut quick-**" He said as he took out a practice sword and sliced the ball before it hit him. "**Like my blade." **He then took a few balls and threw them at Harmonia. "Think fast!" Harmonia dodged and blocked them with her staff. _"Unafraid."  
_

Like a Rock, Hah hah

I must be hard hah hah

Like an Oak Mma!

I must stand firm!

Cut quick

Like my blade!

Think fast, hah hah

Unafriad!

The children repeated the words and movements of the teens. With them helping those that needed it. Like Lyra's hand position on the staff. Though, Aria (a daughter of Hermes) almost hitting Kyle and Mitch, was avoided easily. "Okay, Liz! I'm ready!" Riess exclaimed, hopping in front of her.

"Uh huh, but-" She pushed Reiss with her finger and watched him fall. "You're still out of balance. We're only half way there." She put her hands together as she sat on the floor, legs crossed. "_Like a cloud, you are soft." _She sung bringing her hands down to her chest softly. She then got up as bamboo-shaped water formed around them, swaying in the wind. "_Like bamboo," _She went through the bamboo field in a swaying motion, gracefully. "_You bend in the wind." _She then moved in different stances softly. "_Creeping slow, You're at peace because you know-" _She turned to the kids again. "_It's okay to be afraid." _

With that the kids repeated the words, singing more confidently.

Like a cloud, I am soft.

Like bamboo, I bend in the wind.

Creeping slow, I'm at peace because I know.

It's okay to be afraid.

They also went through the same motions. Harmonia helping Reiss slowly bring his hands down to his chest. Lyra, Aria, and Kyle going through the bamboo field perfectly. Percy was focused on making a water spider. When he got it done he scared his sister with it. Earning him a hard punch in the shoulder. "Okay you all! We're going to stop here! Remember those words for tomorrow and we're going to meet on the beach."

The kids responded with a loud 'Yes, ma'am!' before they left they heard Harmonia call them out. "Remember these too: _One, alone is not enough. You need both together. Winter, Summer, Moon and Sun-_"

"_Lesson Number One!"_ They all said together. Shocking the teens as they left. They looked at each other with one thing in mind _'This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

_**Well this almost became the longest chapter i would ever do. Sorry for the song that (if you didn't know) came from Mulan 2. Will the song continue in the the next chapter? Maybe ;) anyway. Hope Ya'll enjo-**_

_**Liz: Wait hold on-**_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Percy: Let us do it!**_

_**Me: I- o-Okay?**_

_**Liz: Thank you *ahem* Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Percy: Dont forget to leave a review and a follow!**_

_**Liz: And pop this story in your favorites!**_

_**Both: See you next time!**_

_**Me: What they said-**_


End file.
